


first place

by aoiphel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Romance, Short Story, also my first fanfic :), enemies to f buddies to begrudgingly admitting theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiphel/pseuds/aoiphel
Summary: in fact, the butterflies have so little to do with pansy parkinson they're probably not even butterflies in the first place.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. cause you love butterflies, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii :) so this is my first fanfic and tbh i had never thought ab pansy parkinson in the slightest until one line of this really cute drarry fic i read last month and now SoftTM pansy parkinson wont leave my heart so enjoy the fruits of my 5am ale8 labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> butterflies- thomas headon

butterflies

len tells herself the butterflies in her stomach have nothing to do with pansy parkinson. 

nothing to do with the way pansy sneers at her when she drinks another bottle of firewhiskey, but carries her back to her common room all the same. nothing to do with the way she smacks the cigarette out of len’s hand in the early mornings because, apparently, violence is how pansy shows she cares. nothing to do with the way pansy catches len's hand while she plays with her hair, glares at len at first but snuggles closer when pansy thinks she won't notice. how could len not notice?

and in fact, the butterflies have so little to do with pansy parkinson they're probably not even butterflies in the first place.

maybe mutant moths born out of fiery competition, begrudging mutual respect, and the entirely natural sexual tension that arises between two young witches competing for the same coveted apprenticeship. completely natural, as long as it's not butterflies. 

because butterflies would mean pansy wins. pansy wins if len cares because then len has a weakness. how disgustingly gryffindor of her, that her weakness would be love. 

that is, if what they had was love. which it wasn't.

fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave no consideration to punctuation bc i am gay and wrote this on my phone but if it bothers enough people i'll fix it lmao. thank you soooooo much for reading ily <3
> 
> ALSO if someone could help me figure out how to put stuff in fucking italics that would be superb thank you sm


	2. level like a pile of laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sauce- remi wolf

the first night pansy left quarter past two, sneaking carefully out of len's room under a clever little cloaking charm she still refuses to teach to her no matter how much she begs and threatens. pansy had this arrangement much more under control then len. every visit was calculated, premeditated with the utmost delicacy. but somewhere along the lines pansy stopped being so careful with her bites, started falling asleep after the last kiss of the night, looked almost content waking up next to len in the morning. 

len was elated the first time pansy kissed her for no reason other than to say goodbye. she hates it.

this was never supposed to be anything significant for god's sake. it hadn't even started out with sex, but here they were. wrapped up in each other's arms every night. now len can't sit down to write her apprenticeship application without feeling uneasy. what happens if pansy wins? is len so ready to just hand it over to her? and if len wins? could pansy forgive her, still love her? 

want her, len reminds herself. pansy doesn't love her, she just wants her.

and that's fine with len. in fact, it's better than fine, it's ideal. because len doesn't love pansy either. she studies the girl sitting next to her, swearing nastily over chemical equations for potions. pansy feels len's eyes on her, the sweet smile on her lips doesn't match her words as she tells her to mind her fucking business. then pansy reaches over and balances an equation len missed and suddenly her potions homework makes sense. 

she doesn't love pansy but maybe she needs her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually looked up chemical equations for this pls be proud of me i havent looked at compounds since freshman yr of highschool. i have three more chapters written out that im gonna post and tho i dont really know where this is going i feel pretty good ab it? as always thank you for reading <3


	3. they don't need to know what we do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil thing- knox fortune

she's so beautiful like this, an ethereal sight in the "throes of passion." len would usually just say "while getting fucked" but pansy demands a more delicate description of their entanglement. len snorts and tells her there's not many delicate ways to describe how loudly pansy cries out when len first tastes her. how her whole body tightens when she slowly slips two fingers in. head thrown back in pleasure, legs struggling to find purchase around len's tiny waist. how she-

pansy tells len to shut the fuck up. and of course, len does. she shuts up and does something more useful with her mouth. it takes maybe all of five minutes for pansy to come apart, much louder than she should, considering they're fucking in a storage closet on the second floor. 

for the rest of the day, pansy walks around sneaking looks over her shoulder, convinced someone must have heard her. len walks around with a wide smile, convinced she can still taste pansy on the back of her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very sorry i made you read that and im double sorry that my little grey ace ass wrote it AND managed to fit in the word entanglement.


End file.
